Merlin rewritten
by allthingsmagical
Summary: This is season 4 episode 6 rewritten. I have kept it as close to the episode as possible as well as adding Merthur fluff. WARNING! MAJOR SPOILERS TO THIS EPISODE DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW. Written on request and dedicated to Forevercullen R&R


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.) **_

_**This one shot was done as a request by ForeverCullen and is therefore dedicated to her :)**_

_**This is season 4 episode six rewritten. I have kept it as close to the episode as possible as well as adding Merthur fluff. Arthur knows about Merlin's magic and Merlin is Arthur's husband, not servant :)**_

_**WARNING! MAJOR SPOILERS TO SEASON 4 EPISODE 6. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT AND DON'T WANT SPOILERS THEN TURN BACK NOW. I HAVE WARNED YOU.**_

_**"**_

_**"**_

_**"**_

_**"**_

_**"**_

_**"**_

_**Still here? Okay I gave you fair warning.**_

_**This is Malexmale.**_

_**Read on and I apologise for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

><p>Arthur was currently riding through the woods with his husband Merlin by his side and his four most trusted knights. Leon, Percival, Gwaine and Elyan. "Arthur you can't be serious."<p>

"Very Merlin. Why are you so worried anyway?"

"Because it is the valley of the fallen Kings. No-one goes in there because no-one in their right mind would want to."

"Exactly Merlin." Arthur leaned over and took Merlin's hand in his. "The route is secret Merlin. You know that."

Merlin smiled and squeezed Arthur's hand before releasing it.

Just then a small army of men came over the hills yelling in anguish and swinging their swords as they surrounded Arthur, Merlin and the four knights.

"Not so secret after all Arthur."

"This isn't the time to get cocky Merlin." Arthur said as he undone his cape and drew his sword as he jumped off his horse. "You stay close to me Merlin. Promise."

"I promise Arthur." Merlin replied as he got off his horse and used his magic to knock out over half of the men giving Arthur and the knights a better advantage.

Percival and Gwaine stayed on their horses and charged towards the men, swinging their swords and fighting back. Merlin turned and saw a man coming up behind Arthur on his horse with a sword in his hand. Merlin pushed out both hands and his eyes glowed gold and then man aiming for Arthur fell backwards off his horse and rolled before coming to a stop.

Sighing with relief Merlin continued to watch Arthur fight and turned around to check on the others when out of nowhere, a renegade on his horse went past Merlin and with a swing of his sword, injured Merlin with a big slash right across his chest and up to his left shoulder. Merlin quickly held his injury with his right arm and hand, crying out in pain as he started to drop to his knees.

Arthur knocked a man to the floor and turned when he heard Merlin scream. He turned just in time to see Merlin drop to his knees, right arm laying across his chest and shoulder, tears rolling down his cheeks as he dropped forward onto the forest floor.

Arthur sheathed his sword and rushed over to Merlin, dropping to his knees. "Merlin? Merlin baby open your eyes."

"Arthur get him out of here, we'll cover you." Percival shouted who was now off his horse and fighting a man who he grabbed and slammed into a nearby tree before turning to fight another.

Arthur picked Merlin up bridal style and carried him away and deep into the woods, away from the men.

Arthur carefully went down a bank and placed Merlin gently on the floor, he laid down next to him and scooted them both under a large tree trunk that was sticking out of the ground as a couple of men seemed to have followed Arthur and was now looking to see where he went.

Merlin looked up to where Arthur was looking and didn't speak until the men were out of view. "They need to work on their anger."

Arthur looked back down at Merlin to see that he was more paler then normally. "They just did Merlin. On you."

Merlin gave Arthur a smile, trying to show him that he was fine but Arthur saw through it and wrapped his arms around Merlin, pulling him close. "We will stay here for a bit and then I will move us so you can get more comfortable. A nights rest and you'll be back to your old self again."

* * *

><p>It was later when Arthur was convinced that the two renegades had now moved on so he picked Merlin up bridal style again and started to walk again. "Arthur. Set us down here."<p>

"The ground doesn't look too comfortable."

"I don't care. I can get comfortable once in your arms. Me keeping moving up and down is making the pain worse."

Arthur nodded and placed Merlin down and gently removed his jacket and pulled his top to the side to look at Merlin's injury. Arthur was now more worried than before. Merlin's injury was a lot worse than he wanted it to be. He looked Merlin in the eyes to see that Merlin was watching him closely. "I've seen worse Merlin."

"On a dead man?" Merlin asked with a little laugh.

"You're not going to die Merlin, don't be such a coward."

Now Merlin knew it was bad if Arthur had taken to calling him, he knew Arthur would banter with him next if it the injury was bad. Merlin decided to test to see if it was just as bad as it sounded.

"If I do die will you call me a hero?"

"Probably."

"But whilst I'm still alive I'm a coward."

"I'm afraid that's the way things work. You get all the glory when you are not around to appreciate it."

"Well unless you're the King."

"Come on Merlin. Being King has to have some advantages."

"Well you do have a husband who loves you more than anything and would do anything for you." Merlin made to laugh but ended up wincing in pain.

Arthur looked at him closely. "You're right Merlin. A husband who is extremely loyal and incredibly brave. And not at all cowardly. A husband who is always by my side helping me through the bad times and being with me through the good."

"Thank you for saving my life Arthur."

"You've no need to thank me Merlin. It is what I would do over and over again." Arthur soothed as he pulled Merlin to him to kiss him. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

* * *

><p>The next morning Arthur woke up and silently cursed himself for falling asleep when he should have been keeping watch. He looked down and saw Merlin awake and looking even more pale.<p>

Arthur placed a kiss on his lips which Merlin tried to return before standing up and looking around. "As much as I would love to stay we have to leave Merlin. We will be mercenary mincemeat in ten minutes."

Arthur bent forward and picked Merlin up. Merlin groaned as he was lifted. "Arthur leave me."

"You know I never would Merlin so you can forget that."

Arthur started to move forward looking in every direction as he went looking for the men who were still out there somewhere.

Finally Arthur came to a large walkway and placed Merlin gently down when he heard rustling of leafs not far from where he stood. After Merlin was safely on the ground he stood and unsheathed his sword, waiting for what he knew was to come.

Sure enough, a large man came into view and Arthur moved forward to fight him, not seeing the one that came up to Arthur from behind making him fight two at a time.

Merlin laid and watched as Arthur fought and beat each man that came to fight him, but when a dozen men ran past Merlin to fight Arthur he looked up and saw huge boulders.

Arthur got ready to fight them but Merlin had other ideas._ "Gewicad ge stanas."_

Arthur was about to move forward to meet the men head on when above him, huge boulders started to fall causing Arthur to stagger back as the fell. Arthur looked at his husband lying there watching him. "Merlin!" Arthur shouted out but could do nothing as the boulders fell into place creating a now blocked path that hid Merlin and the men from him.

* * *

><p>Morgana was stood on the hill as Agravaine walked up to her with a few men behind him who was carrying Merlin.<p>

"You lost how many men?" she asked.

Agravaine chose to say nothing and avoid eye contact. "And you bring me how many men? Or should I say, how many servants?" she seethed as she kicked Merlin over on to his back.

"Arthur was within our grasp, the rockfall was hardly our fault. And Merlin isn't a servant my lady. He is now Arthur's husband. It's disgusting the way they act in public." Agravaine informed her as he drew his sword. "I'll dispatch this boy."

"You'll do no such thing. If Arthur has married him and they show how they feel in public then Arthur must really love him. He could prove useful. Very useful indeed." she looked from Merlin to Agravaine. "Go and show your face in Camelot. You said that Gaius already suspects you. Gaius is shrewd and you must take care. After all if your true nature is revealed then I don't know what use I'll have for you."

"Morgana-"

"Go Agravaine." she walked forwards and instructed her men to carry Merlin once up and tie him up in her small hut.

* * *

><p>Merlin gasped and went to move forwards when he felt cold water threw over him but found he could move far as he was bound at the wrists to a chain that was hanging from the ceiling. He looked ahead and saw Morgana. "Good morning Merlin."<p>

"Is it?"

"Aw. Don't be like that Merlin. We have a lot of catching up to do. I haven't seen you since you condemned my sister to a slow and painful death, thwarted my plans to take over Camelot and forced me to live in this hovel."

"It's your own fault Morgana, you chose the wrong side of magic, you wasn't forced. But you couldn't do me a favour could you? Let my husband know? He still doesn't know half the stuff of what I have done. And I am quite proud of those accomplishments. I can die happy."

"Oh you're not going to die Merlin. Don't for a second think I am going to make it that easy."

* * *

><p>Leon, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival were scouring the woods looking for Arthur and Merlin. Leon instructed Percival and Gwaine to go one side and Elyan to follow him to the other side when they heard rustling behind a tree.<p>

Leon jumped forward and was about to attack when Arthur held up his sword and blocked it. "Good to see you too Leon." Arthur panted.

* * *

><p>Gaius walked into the court room to see Arthur pacing whilst his knights looked on. "Where's Merlin Arthur?"<p>

Arthur stopped pacing. "He's alive Gaius. I know he is. And I refuse to believe different." Arthur turned to Leon. "Dispatch patrols at first light. I want you to scour every inch of that forest."

Leon bowed and left with all the others just leaving Gaius and Arthur who told Gaius what happened. "We will find him Gaius. I will not rest until we do so. I can't lose Merlin. Not now."

* * *

><p>Merlin was watching as Morgana cleaned his wound. "At least now I know why you continued to risk your life again and again for Arthur."<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Surely you have seen Gaius clean a wound before."

"Okay I know what you are doing. What I don't know is why."

"You shall soon see Merlin." Morgana put the cloth down and pressed her hand hard down on Merlin's wound. _"Ic de durhhaele dinu licsar mid dam sundorcraefe daere ealdon ae. Drycraeft durhhaele dina wunda ond de geedstadolie."_ Her eyes glowed gold and she lifted her hand and pushed Merlin's head back.

Merlin felt as the wound healed and the pain went before blackness surrounded him and he knew no more.

* * *

><p>Arthur was sat in the throne room with Gaius by his side as his counsel sat around him when Agravaine and Leon walked in. "Arthur we have scoured the forest."<p>

"Scour it again."

"Sire there is no sign of Merlin." Leon said as Agravaine made his way forward to Arthur. "None, but this." he said as he placed a piece of cloth on the table in front of Arthur.

Arthur looked and fought to not let the tears come as he saw what was clearly a piece of Merlin's jacket.

"I am sorry for you loss s-"

Arthur held his hand up to silence his Uncle as he didn't want to speak, knowing that if he did his voice would break.

Arthur took a deep breath. "The Mercenaries. What news of them." he managed.

Leon shook his head. "We found no trace."

"They were probably sent by that snake Alinor." Agravaine hissed.

"It can't be Uncle. Our route was secret, known only to a few within Camelot."

"There is only one conclusion we can draw Arthur." Leon informed. "We have a traitor in our midst."

Agravaine and Arthur were looking at Leon, not seeing Gaius look straight up at Agravaine.

* * *

><p>Morgana stood holding a large coin that had a picture that looked like a snake with a thick body and several heads. <em>"Astige du wyrm fah ond gedeowie daet mod disse deowes. Hine bind ond da heold ond awend he ealle." <em>Her eyes glowed gold and she chucked it into the fire and smiled when it caused a burst of flames.

Merlin could do nothing but watch as she did this. He knew what she was doing and he was scared of what was to come, he had no choice but to let her go along with it, he couldn't risk anyone but Gaius and Arthur knowing about his magic.

Morgana smirked when she saw the fire disappear only to be replaced by a creature with the thick body of a snake with several heads. She turned and saw Merlin looking closely at it. "I take it you have never met a Fomorroh before."

The creature hissed at Merlin and Morgana chuckled. "He's a little grumpy. But I have called it from its depths for a very good reason." Morgana took out her blade and cut off one of its heads, smiling when another grew in its place.

She turned and slowly made her way over to Merlin. "The Fomorroh are creatures of dark magic. Even if you cut off their heads you cannot kill them. Another just grows in its place. In the days of the Old Religion, they were revered by the high priestesses because they allowed them to control peoples minds."

Merlin's features darkened as Morgana reached him.

"The Fomorroh will suck the life force out of you and everything that makes you Merlin will be gone. And in its place there will be just one thought. One thought that will grow until it has consumed you completely. One thought that will be your life's work. And that one thought is simple. You must kill Arthur Pendragon." As she said it she held Merlin tight and pushed her hand that was holding the creature flat against the back of Merlin's neck.

Merlin struggled and tried to move from her reach but as soon as the creature embedded itself under his skin, blackness once again surrounded him and he knew no more.

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up but didn't open his eyes, he didn't want to. In his dreams Merlin was safe and sound and still with him. He turned onto his side and jumped when his arm caught a warm body. Arthur opened his eyes to see a woman in his and Merlin's bed and she was naked.<p>

Arthur had never moved so quick getting out of bed.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sally Sire. Your new bed warmer."

"I never did, now or will ever need a bed warmer. Who sent you?"

"Lord Agravaine."

Arthur threw a top on and put his boots on. "Get dressed and return to your normal duties."

Arthur left the room and passed a servant on his way to his Uncle's chambers. "I want my bed stripping and the sheets chucking."

"Yes Sire."

Arthur walked into his Uncle's chambers. "Why did you send a bed warmer to me."

"You are stressed right now and I know that whenever you were after spending time with Merlin you would be fine. It's obvious what you was doing so I sent you a bed warmer."

"I never did, now, nor ever will have a bed warmer. Merlin is my husband who I love and I believe he is still out there somewhere and I will not rest until I bring him home. What you just did I really can't believe. You want to keep on my good side then stay away from me for a while." Arthur snapped and left the room, not giving Agravaine a chance to reply.

* * *

><p>Gwen followed Arthur down the stone steps as Arthur rushed down them and got on his horse. "I am as worried about Merlin as you are."<p>

When Arthur arched an eyebrow at her she tried again. "Well not as worried as I am not with him like you are but you know what I mean."

"You won't change my mind Guinevere. My husband is out there somewhere and I will not rest until I at least try."

"The renegades are still out there. What if you run into them? You'll be alone."

"He won't."

Arthur turned to see Gwaine on his horse approaching him. "I will return."

"With Merlin hopefully."

"I am determined."

* * *

><p>Merlin groaned as he pushed himself up onto his knees. He was covered in what looked like mud but it stunk. He held onto a nearby ledge to help him up.<p>

Arthur was riding, keeping his eyes peeled only half listening to Gwaine was saying and came to a stop when he heard a squelching noise up ahead. "Shh." He said, putting his hand up to Gwaine before jumping from his horse and unsheathing his sword.

Arthur walked slowly over to where he heard the squelching sounds raised his so high. "Show yourself." he called out. Arthur stood and waited and a few seconds later a very dirty Merlin came stumbling into view, he looked up at Arthur and laughed at the shocked look on his face.

"Merlin!" Arthur stuck his sword in the ground and made his way over to Merlin who was walking towards him. "I thought I lost you." he said and pulled Merlin into a tight hug. Arthur pulled back and lifted his cloak up and wiped Merlin's face and those dirt covered lips before crashing his own to them.

'Why did he leave his sword over there? Merlin thought. I could have used that to stab him.'

* * *

><p>It was the following morning when Merlin woke up and made to get out of bed when an arm across his bare middle stopped him. Merlin rolled his eyes. 'Is he serious? Anyone would think I'd disappear forever if he went without holding me for two minutes.'<p>

Merlin lifted the arm and moved Arthur onto his back, he looked at Arthur and saw that the movement did nothing to wake him. 'Maybe I could kill him now.'

Merlin got up and straddled the King, Merlin flexed his fingers and moved them up his chest to his neck. This kind of movement did wake Arthur and he looked up to see Merlin straddling him, taking the hands around his neck as a movement of love and wanting morning sex, not murder, Arthur reached up and grabbed Merlin's hands and spun them both over, pinning the smaller man to the bed. "I have missed you Merlin."

"Yeah sure, you too."

Arthur laughed at Merlin's answer and engaged him in a passionate kiss as one of his hands moved lower and Merlin broke away from Arthur's mouth with a gasp when he felt a finger breech him. 'Is this guy serious, we had sex last night.'

Arthur started to move his fingers in and out of Merlin who cried out. 'Damn Arthur for being so good at this.' Merlin thought as he started to move up and down on Arthur's fingers, moaning in disappointment when Arthur removed them but threw his head back into the pillow when Arthur thrust into him.

Merlin held onto Arthur. 'Well the man knew how to hit his pleasure points.' Merlin just laid there as Arthur pounded into him, breathing into his neck, kissing it occasionally. Soon they were both cumming Arthur spilling into Merlin as Merlin spilled onto his stomach.

After getting their breath back Arthur looked down at Merlin. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

"Yeah whatever. You rock my world." Merlin mumbled and pushed Arthur off him and got out of bed.

Arthur frowned at Merlin's odd behaviour and watched as he washed and dressed and left the room without once looking at the King still in bed.

* * *

><p>Merlin walked into Gaius' chambers so the physician could check him over, he told the old man he was fine but Gaius still wanted to check him over.<p>

After he was satisfied with his health Gaius sat down with a bowl of soup, one for each him and Merlin, who sighed and felt that he had to play along to keep the old man happy.

Merlin sat down and took a sip of his soup before pulling a face. "I think you should stick to cooking up potions Gaius. This tastes like the bog Arthur found me in."

Gaius gave an uneasy laugh before looking closely at him. "How did you escape?"

"With great skill. Can I ask you something."

"Anything Merlin. You know that."

"What is the strongest poison you possess?" when Gaius raised an eyebrow in question, Merlin continued. "I had a chance to lace the bandits food with poison and nothing to do it with."

"Aconite."

Merlin stood up and walked over to the table where Gaius kept his potions and poisons. "Ac...o..nite." he said slowly as spotted a bottle three quarters full of blue liquid. "Well I better keep some of this with me at all times." he said as he pocketed it. "You never know when you might need to kill someone."

"Indeed." Gaius said to himself as Merlin closed the door behind him.

Merlin walked into the kitchens and stopped when some stopped working to bow their heads. "Good to see you back and well again Lord Merlin."

"Well of course it is."

"May I ask what has brought you to the kitchens?"

"I have come for my husbands food."

"Don't you have servants to bring you both food Sire?"

"Yes but I still like to take my husband his food to him now and again."

A servant bowed and gave Merlin a plate of food and he took it with a small smile and left. As soon as the doors was shut behind him, he took out the poison aconite and poured it over Arthur's food and put it away again before continuing to his and Arthur's chambers.

He heard Arthur thank someone and walked into their chambers and stopped when he saw Arthur sat at their table eating what Gwen had just brought him as she was stood next to him with a smile on her face.

"Oh I might have known."

"Where have you been? I have been worried." Arthur asked as he looked up from his meal.

"'Yeah I bet.' I have cooked you your meal." Merlin said as he walked over to Arthur and picked up the plate Gwen brought and swapped it with his.

"Merlin I am eating that." Arthur said as he swapped the meals back over.

"Yes well you would take her side."

"Excuse me?"

Merlin ignored Arthur and glared at Gwen. "Look I know you like to take every opportunity to be by his side but this is stupid. You'll be wanting to pour his bath water next."

"Merlin?"

"I am his husband. I am the only one who brings him his food and sees him naked. I am the one he fucks into the mattress night after night."

"Merlin!" Arthur screeched, looking surprised at Merlin's outburst.

Gwen blushed and apologised as she rushed from the room.

"I'll get rid of this since you would rather have her food than your husbands."

"Merlin-"

"No it's fine." he said and stormed from the room and out of the castle. He needed to think of another way. 'Why did Gwen have to stick her nose in where it wasn't wanted?' Merlin realised he still had the plate of food in his hands and dumped it in the pig pen nearby.

* * *

><p>Gaius was on his way back from his rounds and saw Merlin pacing back and forth. "Merlin are you alright?"<p>

"I am pacing Gaius." he answered without looking up.

"I can see that."

"A man who is alright does not pace Gaius."

"I know that Merlin. That's why I asked."

"I am wrestling with a problem and there are many factors to take into consideration and I have not yet come up with a solution."

"Can I be of assistance?" Gaius asked, his eyes following Merlin as he continued to pace.

"No."

"Would you like to share the problem with me?"

Merlin stopped and thought about it before answering. "No."

"They do say that two heads are better than one."

"Yes. But not when one of them is yours." he said and walked away, leaving Gaius to stare after him.

* * *

><p>Leon walked into the armoury and saw Merlin. "What are you after?"<p>

"Arthur wants a crossbow." he easily lied.

"Well that one is ancient. It probably wouldn't hurt a fly."

Merlin sighed in annoyance before putting a grin on his face to face Leon. "If you did want to hurt a fly or a human, what would you use?"

Leon placed down the sword he was holding and walked over to a crossbow that was hung on the wall. "I would use a thing of beauty like this."

Interested, Merlin walked over to Leon to examine the weapon more closely. "Carved from fifty year old ash." Merlin took it off him and started to fiddle about with it.

"Careful." Leon warned. But it was too late, Merlin fired the arrow which hit a small wooden barrel, causing it to break up into small splinters. Merlin laughed and looked back at the crossbow. "Will that do the job?" Leon asked.

"Oh yes that will do the job nicely." Merlin answered, big smile on his face as he got another arrow.

"What exactly is the job?"

"To kill Arthur."

Leon laughed. "Getting on your nerves is he?"

"Not for much longer." Merlin laughed and left the armoury leaving a laughing Leon behind.

* * *

><p>Merlin was in his and Arthur's chambers. He had set the crossbow in Arthur 's cupboards where he keeps his clothes and tied some string around the trigger, pulling it tight and tying the other end to the handle and closed the door.<p>

Standing to the side so he was out the way, Merlin reached out and let the door swing open. As soon as the door opened so far, the string pulled tight, releasing the trigger and the arrow flew from the crossbow and embedded itself in the post of his and Arthur's bed.

Merlin chuckled, happy of the fact that it worked and moved over to the bed to retrieve the arrow.

"Talk about a bad use of time." Arthur said as he walked in their chambers, smiling at Merlin who returned the smile after pulling the curtain on the bed across to hide the arrow.

"We have a potential traitor in our midst and I have to prepare for a knighting ceremony. Maybe it's one of the knights that want to kill me." Arthur stated as he walked around Merlin who pushed the curtain back, pulled the arrow out and quickly walked over to the cupboard, shutting the door so it hid the crossbow.

"Maybe it's you." Arthur chuckled but stopped and walked over to Merlin as he mistook the panic look on his face for a hurtful one. Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's face and kissed him. "I'm sorry Merlin I was only joking. I don't really think you want to kill me."

Merlin smiled and Arthur, happy that he made Merlin feel better, stepped away again.

* * *

><p>Gwen was walking through the town with a basket of food under her arm when she saw a small crowd of people, excusing herself so she could move forward and see what the commotion was about, she found herself in front of the pig pen where the pigs were laying on their sides, clearly dead. But what caught her eye more was the plate with some half eaten food on it, looking like the same thing Merlin had tried to force Arthur to eat earlier.<p>

Gaius got some tweezers and held the chicken up to his nose and sniffed it whilst Gwen looked on. "Aconite." he said. "Wolfsbane to you. It's the most deadly poison known to man."

"But what was it doing on Arthur's food?"

Gaius thought for a moment before remembering. "Merlin took some from here earlier."

"He was really angry when he realised Arthur wasn't going to eat it." she informed Gaius.

"He has been behaving very strangely."

"But why would Merlin want to kill Arthur?"

"Merlin wouldn't. Not if he was in his right mind. You've seen them together Gwen, they are always hugging or hand holding or standing side by side with their arms wrapped round each other."

* * *

><p>Gwen and Gaius were on their way to Arthur and Merlin's chambers when they passed a smiling Leon in the corridor. "Leon have you seen Merlin?"<p>

"He was in the armoury Gwen."

Gaius frowned. "What was he doing in there?"

"He was looking for a crossbow. I think Arthur is getting on his nerves." Leon answered.

Gwen didn't like the sound of this. "Why?"

Leon laughed and leaned forward before whispering. "He said he was going to kill him."

Gaius and Gwen looked shocked at each other as Leon walked away laughing.

* * *

><p>Merlin was setting the trap again whilst Arthur was getting changed behind the screen. "What do you think of Percival Merlin?"<p>

"He's very big."

"But does that make him a traitor?"

Merlin set the trap and shut the door. "Are you going to get dressed?"

Arthur moved out slightly from behind the screen. "Merlin are you alright?"

"Percival's family was killed by Cenred's army he hates everything to do with Morgana."

"You're right. As usual. He has pledged his allegiance." Merlin grinned when he saw Arthur walk past him and over to the cupboard to retrieve a top but stopped when he reached the door. "I'm wrong to doubt him I need to put it from my mind."

"You must get dressed Arthur."

"Indeed."

Merlin smiled as Arthur pulled the door open and looked at Merlin who had to hide his anger and shock when nothing happened. "Elyan didn't ride out with us." Arthur blindly reached into the cupboard door and got a top and shut the door. "Elyan. Could he be the traitor? I mean, my father killed his father."

Merlin ignored Arthur and stormed over to the cupboard, he swung the door open and ducked just in time as the arrow released and embedded itself into the bed frame for the second time.

Merlin hurried over and pulled the arrow out and chucked it under the bed. "Can you get me my ceremonial sword baby?"

Merlin turned and saw Arthur's sword on the table in front of the window. "Ceremonial sword." Merlin murmured. "Of course." he said and walked over and picked it up.

"I can't believe Elyan thinks ill of me. But you can't trust anyone." Arthur was saying, completely oblivious to Merlin who was stood not so far behind him, swinging the sword and pointing it at Arthur.

"Apart from you Merlin. You are the only one I can trust."

Merlin got into a stance and ran at Arthur, brandishing the sword just as Arthur walked over to the door where Gaius and Gwen came bursting in. "I know, I know. I'm late."

Merlin being that focused on Arthur, ran into the side wall that pushed him over, hitting his back flat against the the wall opposite. Merlin stumbled and raised the sword feebly behind Arthur's back before dropping to the floor.

Arthur turned at the sound and saw Merlin laying passed out on the floor. "Merlin?" Arthur crouched down beside him." Merlin baby?"

"Arthur I will take care of Merlin and let you know. You need to get going." Gaius said.

Arthur looked up at Gaius. "You let me know as soon as-"

"I will Arthur."

Arthur took his sword from Merlin's hand and walked from the room as he continued to look at Merlin with Gaius fussing over him over his shoulder.

After Arthur left, Merlin opened his eyes and lifted his head up. Gwen panicking picked up a nearby jug and swung it, making contact with Merlin's head. Knocking him out once more. Gwen bit her bottom lip and looked unsure at Gaius.

* * *

><p>Merlin was sat backwards on a chair his arms lolling over the back as his face was resting in between his arms.<p>

"I feared as much." Gaius said, open book in his hand as he slowly walked over to Gwen who was stood behind Merlin.

"What is it?"

"It's a Fomorroh." Gaius answered, passing the book over to Gwen to show her the picture.

"Whoever put it there was very highly skilled."

"What does it do?"

"In the days of the old religion, the high priestess used them to enslave the minds of her enemies. Once a thought was planted, the victim would not stop until it accomplished it."

Gaius pulled Merlin's scarf down slightly. "First we must paralyse the serpent." Gwen nodded and handed Gaius a bowl that had a balled up cloth in it. Gaius took the cloth from the bowl and tapped the back of Merlin's neck where the serpent went from moving to completely still.

"Is it dead?"

"Merely dormant. Now for the tricky bit. Pass me that blade."

Gwen did as Gaius asked and watched Gaius remove the serpent from Merlin's neck, pulling a face and trying her hardest to look away, only finding that she couldn't. Gaius got the small serpent and handed Gwen the blade back and walked over to the small fire and chucked it in.

"That's it?"

"I believe so."

"We have the old Merlin back. Arthur is safe once more."

"Let us hope so."

* * *

><p>Arthur walked in to his Uncle's room and stopped in the doorway when he saw Agravaine going over documents. He placed a document down and sensing he was being watched, turned and saw the King stood watching him. "Arthur. What an unexpected pleasure."<p>

"I have something I wish to discuss with you Uncle."

"Of course."

"I'm afraid I don't the matter of the traitor as lightly as you do."

"Arthur I hope you don't think I meant-" Agravaine started but Arthur stopped him by raising his hand.

"I have been looking at how the mercenaries discovered the route through the forest. None of my knights have had the opportunity to betray me. I have questioned all the councillors. Only three were aware of the treaty. Of those, none but yourself knew of the route I was planning to take."

"Arthur are you suggesting..."

"It brings me no pleasure to doubt you Uncle."

"Then let me reassure you that you have no reason to doubt." When Arthur looked unsure, Agravaine continued. "You are all that is left of my dear sister. If I betray you Arthur, I betray her, and that I will never do. There is one other person who knew your route."

"Who?"

"Gaius."

* * *

><p>The next morning Gaius woke up when he heard a rattling sound and turned to see Merlin who gave him a big smile. Gaius returned it and sat up. "How do you feel?"<p>

"Never better."

"It's great to have you back."

Merlin's smile went from his face and a frown replaced it. "What do you remember Merlin?"

"About what?"

"I take it that means nothing." Gaius laughed but stopped when he saw the back of Merlin's neck. The serpent was back. "I have a feeling today is going to be a good day." Merlin said and left Gaius quarters after getting what he needed.

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up to see Merlin getting a bath ready. "What are you doing baby?"<p>

"A bath for you."

"I don't want one." Arthur said as he fell back onto the pillows. Merlin turned and gave Arthur a sexy look. "Don't you want a bath with me?"

Arthur got out of bed and kissed Merlin. "Why didn't you say that in the first place."

"Go behind that screen and get undressed whilst I get it all ready." Merlin said, grinning when Arthur did as he was told.

"I was thinking Merlin. My father prepared me well for being King, but he told me nothing of the loneliness of the job. I still can't believe how lucky I am that I have you Merlin."

On the other side of the screen Merlin was paying no attention to Arthur was saying. He filled the bath up got from his jacket pocket a jar of white powder. He sprinkled it into the water that bubbled immediately and started to mist and smoke over the bath showing how hot he had turned the water.

Merlin got a sword and dipped it in the water and was that focused on what the sword looked like when he removed it from the water, which was crinkled and melted. To see Gwen and Gaius rush into the room.

Gwen rushed over, picking up a empty jug and whacked Merlin round the head with it once again. Merlin passed out and Gaius caught him just in time and moved him out of view where the wall is.

"Right Merlin I am stripped and ready get naked now." Arthur walked out from behind the screen. "Guinevere!" Arthur said shockingly as he spotted her standing where Merlin was standing moments before with Gaius standing not so far behind her leaning against the wall.

Arthur quickly picked up a cushion from his and Merlin's bed and used it to cover himself with.

"Gaius."

"Arthur."

Arthur looked at Gwen. "You're not Merlin."

"No. Merlin has had to go and do something. He told us to tell you he will be back as soon as."

"Right I guess I'll just wait in the bath for him then."

"No! Merlin said if you do that then he won't share his bath with you again." Gwen lied. Arthur nodded and stepped away from the bath. "It's a good job you told me then."

"It's a good job indeed." Gwen said chuckling.

Arthur bowed his head, letting her know that she could leave but she still continued to stare at him. Arthur was starting to understand what Merlin was on about now, how she fancied him. Arthur gave a polite smile and side stepped back behind the screen.

* * *

><p>Merlin was laying on his front, flat out on Gaius' table. "So let me see if I got this right. If you kill one, another will just grow in it's place?"<p>

"I have heard such stories in the past but I didn't believe any of them to be true." Gaius paralysed it using the same method as before. "That should keep it quiet for a while."

Gaius picked up a small round tin and removed the lid and wavered it under Merlin's nose who came to, coughing and spluttering as he shot up on to his knees away from what was being wafted under his nose.

"What is that?" he asked holding the back of his head he looked from Gaius to Gwen. "What are you trying to do to me?"

"I'm trying to stop you from killing your husband!" Gaius snapped.

Merlin chuckled in disbelief and then wavered a little when he felt the pain in his head. "Ooh."

* * *

><p>Merlin was now sat on a bench feeding himself some berries from the bowl in front of him whilst Gaius was sat facing him and Arthur, who had now been brought up to date with everything, sat sideways next to Merlin with his hand on his husbands upper leg.<p>

"Do you remember anything then Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"I remember Morgana conjuring the snake but nothing more."

"It's lucky for me you are such a bad assassin."

"All is well now." Merlin turned and gave Arthur a small kiss. "I feel fine."

"For now yes Merlin. Right now the serpent is dormant, when it awakens your mind will be Morgana's once more."

"How does Merlin get rid of it Gaius if it keeps growing back?"

"There is only one way I'm afraid. You have to kill the mother beast."

Merlin looked at the picture in the book. "The creature that lives in Morgana's hut?"

At Gaius nod, Merlin continued. "How long have I got before this thing wakes up?"

"A day. No more. I wouldn't face her alone."

"He isn't going alone because I am going with him."

"No Arthur. Morgana did this to me because she wants you dead. If you go walking into her hut she will use her magic to do so and we have to be careful so she doesn't find out about my magic."

"And how are you going to face her alone and not expose your magic Merlin?"

"I won't be going as Merlin. I will go as Emrys. She is petrified of Emrys and has no idea it is me. You can come with me so far until I change Arthur but that's it. I can't risk you getting hurt."

Arthur shook his head. "I don't like this Merlin."

"Neither do I Arthur but this is the only way. Yes Morgana is powerful but not as powerful as me and at least as Emrys I can use my magic on her without exposing myself."

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur reached a certain part of the woods and Merlin got off his horse along with Arthur who took Merlin into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss which Merlin gladly returned.<p>

Merlin stepped back and said an incantation and in front of Arthur. Merlin turned into an old man. "Arthur looked at him wide eyed. "Look how long your hair is. Why grow it that long?"

"I don't know Arthur. Hair this long takes years to grow and I probably started to grow it to please you. After all you always like to pull my hair during sex. Maybe I just never bothered to get it cut and decided to grow it."

Arthur blushed little.

"Oh no. The knights are coming, quickly Arthur hide and I will meet you where we discussed. Arthur nodded and ran for cover.

Merlin walked up to his horse and tried to climb upon it and failed several times. Merlin turned and saw Leon, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival walk up to him. "Ah. Gentlemen. What a pleasant surprise." Old man Merlin said, clapping his hands together.

"I wish we could say the same thing. Move away from the horse. Please." Leon said.

"Ah what lovely manners I do admire a man who says please."

"Now." Leon ordered, drawing his sword and moving over to Merlin as the other knights followed his movements.

As all four knights circled Merlin he himself turned to look at each of them, pausing when he got to Percival and looking him up and down. "Have you got bigger?"

"You'll be getting shorter if I had my way." Percival warned.

Merlin scrunched his face up. "Nice. I like it." Merlin whirled round to face Leon. "Leon really, there must be something in the knights code about how to treat an old man."

"You're not just any old man though are you."

"You escaped the flames once. You will not escape again." Gwaine warned.

"And you. You are not all that you seem are you." Merlin said pointing at Gwaine who frowned.

"What's he talking about? I have a good mind to run you through right now."

Leon reached across to Gwaine and stopped him from making any further movement. "Arthur would prefer to see him alive."

"Oh no Arthur does not want to see me believe me. In fact. If Arthur does see me he will be in grave danger."

Elyan raised his sword. "Are you threatening the life of our King?"

Before Merlin could answer he felt something sharp press into his back and turned slightly to see that it was Percival's sword. "Percival! That is a sword it _does_ hurt."

Merlin turned back to facing Leon and Gwaine. "Yes I am afraid to say, that if you don't let me go then there is every chance that I will kill your King."

"Say that again." Gwaine dared.

"Why? You got ale in your ears?"

Gwaine flew at Merlin who put his hand up and stopped him, knocking Gwaine to the floor leaving him unconscious.

Percival was next and Merlin used his magic to break his sword. Merlin stood in the middle of Leon and Percival, arms to the side and stopped them both. He drew them both together so they were chest to chest and then they turned and Merlin pushed his arms forwards and they both flew through the air landing on an unsuspecting Elyan.

"Ha!" Merlin said as he walked onto the three knights to get on his horse. "Thank you gentlemen. So considerate of you to help an old man."

From his hiding place Arthur couldn't help but laugh at what Merlin was doing to his knights. He then decided he would have to tell his most trusted knight that the old man who they believe to be a traitor is in fact Merlin and that he has magic and turns into the old man when he is to help Camelot without giving away who he really is.

* * *

><p>"I trust you bring me news of my brothers death." Morgana said as soon as Agravaine walked into her hut.<p>

"I wish it were so my lady, but I do bring information of an equally enticing nature."

"Go on."

"I have planted the seed of suspicion in our young King's mind. I struck a blow at the very heart of Camelot."

"What?"

"Arthur grew unsure of my motives. But I have turned the situation to our advantage."

"How so?"

"I used it to implicate an old friend of yours." At Morgana's raised eyebrows Agravaine continued. "Gaius. I think there are some interesting times ahead for our physician."

"You may have done well, but it is hardly information of an enticing kind is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is Gaius dead?"

"No."

"Is Gaius mortally wounded?"

"No."

"Does Gaius have so much as a sore head?"

"No."

"So my lord, you can do better. And you will do better."

* * *

><p>Merlin looked over a small ledge and saw Morgana walk from her hut and away. Merlin carefully climbed down and entered the small hut and started to search through things.<p>

He got to a shelf that was covered with jars that had cloths thrown over them when he heard the door open. He turned and saw Morgana enter with some firewood in her arms. Merlin snarled at her and she gasped and looked frightened as she backed out of the hut and slammed the door behind her.

"Ha!" he said to himself and walked around the the other side of the shelf.

Morgana walked slowly back into her hut and saw old man Emrys looking through her things, she drew the small blade from her belt that was around her middle and edged closer to him. Merlin looked up and stared at her, not breaking eye contact as Morgana made her way closer to him. "You're not real."

"Whatever you say!"

Merlin pulled the cloth off the jar closest to him and found what he was looking for. He grinned and looked up as Morgana got closer to him. "You're just my imagination."

Merlin continued to grin and pointed a finger at her. "That's right. I'm not really here. Just pretend that I'm not really here and I'll just get this and go." Merlin said as he picked up the jar. Morgana moved forward but with a flash of gold in his eyes, Morgana flew backwards and Merlin hurried round her and ran out of the hut.

Merlin stopped when he heard movement behind him. _"Ablinne du; forlaet du nu."_

Merlin flew backwards in the air landing painful on his back as the jar rolled away from him.

Morgana sighed in relief and slowly walked over to Merlin.

"So Emrys, it seems you will not be my doom after all." she said, feeling smug as she pulled out her blade once again.

"_Forp fleoge." _Merlin roared and Morgana yelled as she flew through the air, crying out in pain as she landed on her side.

Merlin got up and stood over her, his hand outstretched as he looked at her closely as she looked up at him. "If I am to die by your hand you can at least tell me who you are. Did Arthur send you? But you are no friend of his. Magic has no place in Camelot it never will. Not until I take the throne. Please spare me. I only want what is rightfully mine" Morgana lifted her right arm and Merlin turned just in time to see Morgana's blade rise from the forest floor and head straight for him, but Merlin moved just in time. Morgana sat up and moved her head and her eyes glowed gold and Merlin found himself being thrown through the air once again. Morgana stood up and picked up her jar, with one last dirty look she left Merlin on the ground.

Merlin lifted his head and raised his hand. _"Ic her accigie aenne windraes!" _A small wind started to form on the forest floor, going round in circles and getting more powerful as Merlin went on. _"Faerblaed waw! Windraes ungetermed: gehier!"_

Morgana stopped and turned to see Emrys now standing with his hand outstretched. _"Ic de bebeod mid ealle strangnesse daet du geblawest ond syrmest strange. Gespurn peos haegtesse!"_

Morgana held her hand out but the wind and spell was too powerful and it swept her up and carried her away before dropping her and leaving her unconscious.

Merlin dropped to his knees and was surprised to see Arthur rush over to him and dropped down beside him. "Merlin are you alright?"

"I'm fine Arthur. Get the jar." Arthur nodded and got the jar before walking back over to Merlin and helping him up. "Just how powerful are you Merlin?"

"Very Arthur. Very."

* * *

><p>Merlin, now himself again sat next to Arthur in front of the small fire. Merlin opened the jar and chucked the creature onto the fire making the flames hiss and go higher. <em>"Ontend disne wyrn paet he licge unastyred a butan ende." <em>The creature squealed and Merlin swayed and fell forward only to be caught be Arthur. "Merlin?"

Merlin felt the back of his neck and smiled at Arthur. "It's gone. It's over." he laughed. Arthur laughed with him before pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

><p>"This is becoming something of a habit Merlin." Gaius said as Merlin was once again sat on the chair. Well, Arthur was sat on the chair and Merlin was straddling him holding onto his arms as Gaius removed the serpent from the back of his neck with the blade.<p>

"I hope not."

"Don't worry. It cannot grow back again." Gaius assured, showing Merlin and Arthur the serpent before dropping it into an empty vial.

A knock sounded on Gaius' doors and Gwen walked in. "Merlin. You're back. Dare I look."

"Oh don't worry it's completely gone. I have no desire to kill Arthur." Merlin answered as he rested his head on Arthur's shoulder.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning and Merlin woke up and turned over and snuggled up closer to Arthur. "I can tell you are back to your old self Merlin."<p>

"Why is that?"

"Because the first thing you did when you woke was snuggle up closer, before you tried to strangle me."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologise. I knew you wasn't yourself. I knew something was up after we had sex."

"Why what did I say?"

"You didn't seem all impressed afterwards and told me I rocked your world."

Merlin laughed and moved to straddle Arthur. "Oh but you do Arthur."

Arthur laughed and pulled Merlin down and rolled them both over, Arthur continued to laugh along with Merlin. Happy that he finally got his Merlin back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end.<strong>_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
